A love story:Lily ad James
by Nicole9
Summary: Lily is with Remus and James falls in love. Can he get her to love his as well? Please R/R! I like it.maybe u will!
1. Default Chapter

Hello readers,  
  
I am now writing my very first Hp fanfic, so please be nice. I am trying to make this as original as I possibly can. I am sorry if it is a stolen plot, I am trying my best. Oh, and Ara is pronounced, Air-Ah, kay? K!!!! So sit back, and I hope you enjoy it. If you like it expect a new chapter every other day!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry potter! I am Jk Rowling!!!!!!!I wish. I only own a few OC and their personalitys!! Too badd.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily opened the door of the train compartment to see her best friends' smiling faces. Everybody was smiling today. After all not everyday is the first day of the last year of school! Lily Evans was a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She had shoulder length auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. She was vert beautiful and also fairly popular. Lily's personality was very unique. She was a sporty girl. All her clothes were loose and casual. She played Quidditch for her house Ravenclaw, witch she loved dearly. She was nice to everyone, regardless of the color of their skin or house. Everyone, that is except Severus Snape whom she hated with a passion.  
  
"Lily!" Exclaimed Ara, pulling her best friend into a large hug. "I've missed you so much!" She laughed as she let go of Lily. Ara was short for Arabella. Ar hated being called Arabella so forced everyone to call her Ara, Bella, or Ar instead. Arabella was a kind girl with a lot of spunk and sass. She was very funny and enjoyed making people laugh. She had hazel eyes and toffee colored hair that reached her butt.  
  
"Well hello to you to Ms. Figg!" Lily said with enthusiasim.  
  
"Somebody is forgetting me..." A voice said from the seat behing Bella. Lily turned to see Katie, Lily's other best friend. Katie had black, mid- back length, hair and deep blue eyes that reminded Lily of little oceans. Katie was twin to Sirius Black, unfortunately, in her opinion. Her face read fake hurtness.  
  
"Helllllllo Kat!" Lily said sitting forcefully on her lap."Wat's up big butts." Katie said grinning."I'll take that as a compliment...I guess?" Lily said confused. Bell and Katie just laughed. The compartment door slid open and in strutted two boys.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, I was hoping I could find my annoying little sister, here." Sirius Black said with his usual charm.  
  
"LITTLE?You are only 5 seconds older than me mister." Katie hufffed. Sirius just shrugged.  
  
"REMMI!" Lily exclaimed running over. Remus was Lily's closest friend besides Ara and Katie. They lived next door to eachother. She pecked him on the cheek and embraced him with sincerity."Sup Lils?" He said smoothing back her hair. "Not much." she replied grinning from ear. Lily and Remus had sparked a romance over the summer that nobody had noticed until now.  
  
"Are you to like- together?" Katie asked amused. Both blushed.  
  
"I-ah-wel...I uhhhh......" they stammered.  
  
"We understand." Ara said.  
  
"Good!" Lily gushed grabbing Remuses arm and dragging him to the back of the compartment.  
  
"Remus, I just want to tell you that I am ready to take our relationship up a step." Lily said slowly looking up into his gray eyes and running a painted hand through his sandy hair. Remus looked at her lovingly. "Does this mean I can kiss you?" He asked hopefull.  
  
"Of course you can." She replied slyly.  
  
The leant in and their lips met. They kissed like that for a moment, until Lily opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into it. OMG! Damn, this boy can kiss! Lily thought, still kissing. She loved the way he tentively, yet forcefully explored her mouth. Sirius coughed loudly, grinning like a madd man . They broke apary, both flushed.  
  
This is going to be one hell of a year. Lily thought smiling. Just then, James Potter walked into the room, his girlfriend Linda on his back. he carefully set the sleeping Linda onto a seat and collapsed, his chocolate eyes alight with merriment.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone greeted him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Linda was a nice girl from Ravenclaw. She was a year younger than the rest of them, but her and James had been together for a year now. Lily and her got along very well. Lily hadn't liked James other Oh- my- god - I- broke- a- nail! girlfriends. They were to stuck up, but she liked Linda a lot. She had a sheet of dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was sleppy alot because she was worked alot harder than other student, as she had to make up for the time she was away. Whitch was alot, as Linda was a slayer.( A/N: Im not gonna go into detail about what a slayer is.. Im gonna let you use your imaginations ; ).... ) She hung out with James and co. alot. Lily, Ara, and Katie didn't hang out with the mauderers alot except on train rides. They did a few pranks together though. There were to groups of prankers at Hogwarts. There was the Mauderes whitch considted of: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Then, there was the Angels, whitch consisted of: Lily, Katie, and Ara. They hadn't gotten to know each other that well because they were in different houses.  
  
  
  
I know, not the best place to leave off, but, oh well... I also forgot to mention. I need a Betta reader. Whoever this is will be sent a copy of my chapter when I post(via email) it and they can read it over and send it back corrected of my mistakes in typing, spelling, punctuation. It is a big responsibility and would have to be someone on the internet everyday or every other day. For farther details or if your intrested email me at ffnut2002@aol.com!!! Kay? Thank you all and remember to read/review!!!! 


	2. Lioness

Hello All!  
  
I hope everyone is well. Anyway, the position for my beta reader is no longer available.I have got a beta reader, Lilyflower. Thank you for your services Lilyflower. It is people like you who make this site work properly, without you this fic would be in the hole. lol.Oh and before I begin... I made an oopsie, this is NOT my first fanfic, tis my third!!! My others though I have declared duds, but will continue to update, though not as frequently.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus and Lily spent the rest of the ride in each other's arms, perfectly content. The train slowly started to pass wild forest of trees and small meadows, and then a loud voice boomed from the intercom. (A/n: Boom from the amplifier!!! Lol.)  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes, I suggest you all change. Thanks for riding the Hogwarts Express and please leave your luggage in the compartment. Have a good term!"  
  
Lily and the Angels walked to another empty compartment to change. Lily slipped her school skirt and shirt on, and pulled her black robe on over her head, being careful not to knock out her ponytail. Soon they re-entered the compartment. The boys were finished, and Linda had been in her robes before the train had even left the station. Remus smiled at Linda when she finally woke up five minutes before they reached Hogwarts. Then something hit Lily hard. She had completely forgotten one big issue. Remus was a huge player. She frowned slightly, but tried quickly to cover the thought.  
  
"Lily." Linda stated, smiling and pulling her friend into a hug. Lily smiled and hugged her back. The train slowed to a stop and Lily fell into Remus, whom was sitting, as the train gave a final lurch.  
  
"I can get used to this." Remus winked at Lily, causing Lily to get a tinge of pink in her light complextion.  
  
"Come on, Lil."Kat yelled excitedly, grasping her friend's hand and pulling her off the train and into the pouring rain. They quickly huddled into a carriage and were soon joined by Linda and Bell. They chatted untill they arrived at the huge Great Hall.  
  
Lily and the Angels made their way towards the Ravenclaw table and the Mauders, the Gryffindor table. Lily greeted familiar faces she had not seen on the train and searched the room for the fourth of the Angels. Aggy Meyers had been at school for a day already, training for Head Girl. Aggy had soft curls of black hair, and warm hazel eyes. She was easily one of the most popular girls at school. There she was bounding towards Lily, her robes billowing behind her. She quickly grabbed a seat and wispered "Hi" to everyone just as Dumbledore stood to speak.  
  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I regret to inform you that there is only 3 new pupils this year due to a lack of births in the year 1971, eleven years ago, to magical children. This was because a Dark Wizard called Baslaopiata had gained power, but fell the next year. So without further ado, The Sorting."  
  
Lily could be seen smiling and waving at a girl with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes."Who is that?" Bell asked nodding towards the girl. "That.is.my.sister." Lily said with the pride only older siblings can have at times like those.  
  
"You didn't tell me Lydia was starting this year!" Kat and Bell exclaimed. Lily shrugged as McGonagall read, "Evans, Lydiatha" The petite girl walked confidently to the chair and placed the hat on her head. After a very short few seconds, the hat shouted. "Gryffindor" for the rest of the hall. Lily clapped politely, but was in actuality, disappointed. Lydia bounded over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Remus and immediately engaged in conversation. Food appeared on the table and soon everyone in the hall was finishing their dinners.  
  
"You know, I was thinking, maybe we should give ourselves nicknames like the Mauders do? What do you think?" Aggy asked. They all nodded.  
  
"MUSTANG!" They all said in unision, laughing. Mustang was what everyone called Aggy because of her good looks and laid back personality. That and the fact that when the Angels had become animagi in fourth year, she had turned into a mustang horse. They then decided. Aggy would be Mustang, Kat would be Hardshell, seeing as she turned into a turtle, and Bella would be Pumpkin because she turned into an orange cat. Lily was the hardest. Lily was the hardest becasue her anamigi form was so peculier. When Lily transformed, she turned into a lioness. 


End file.
